Code Geass: New Knight
by KingsJester
Summary: Takes place 20 years into the futre. The aliens known as the Lamorok have taken over Planet Earth. Zero is nowhere to be found, and the Black Knights are finished. But from the darkness comes a new hero, a new knight.
1. Breaking Chains

**New Knight**

**-----------------**

**The new story for those who haven't read "Thoughts of a Dead Knight"; make sure to read and review**

**-----------------**

**Chapter 1: Breaking Chains**

_**From the Salvaged remains of a Britannian History book**_

_After Zero had assassinated 'Demon Emperor' Lelouch Vi Britannia, all nations celebrated a reign of peace for five years. During those Golden years, all previous crimes were forgiven, people of all nations held tolerance and respect for one another, and there was no war to fight. Due to this, no weapons were produced, and the ones that already existed soon fell into ruin. This would become critical when the Lamoroks invaded Earth in 2023 a.t.b. and met little resistance with 5__th__ generation knightmare frames. Now, only scattered pockets of human civilization remain, and there is still no sign of Zero._

_**15 A.I. (After Invasion)**_

RRRIIINGGGG

Zephyr Trine got out of his cot, helped his partner into his miner uniform, and then got dressed himself. Zephyr was a miner, a human allowed to live for helping the Lamoroks mine Uranium and other radioactive elements. It was a dangerous job; most people preferred being a slave than living in the mines. Most people couldn't survive the radiation poisoning, so most newcomers were killed. Zephyr had been found in the mines by Tamaki, he had pitch black hair, and navy blue eyes.

"Damnit Zephyr, did you do something to that clock! We're almost late for breakfast" said the 45 year-old man.

"No Tamaki, you're just too lazy to get dressed yourself" said Zephyr.

"Hey, don't backtalk to your elders. When I was in the Black Knights, all of the newbies looked up to 'The Black Ace'"

"I thought the Ace of the Black Knights was Kallen Kozuki"

"She helped!"

A blue light flashed and a loud alarm went off.

"Another movement, man, when are those Lame-o-raks gonna give us a break" said Tamaki.

"It's strange, I found a shallow pocket of Plutonium near the surface, I wonder why they're making us move when there's still some rare metals" said Zephyr.

"I don't know. Go get your stuff so we don't get stranded"

"Okay"

The former black Knight and teenager packed up their few belongings, mostly clothes and keepsakes.

"Oi, get Jeremiah, tell him that Tamaki wants to talk" said Tamaki.

"Okay"

Zephyr exited his room and went to the J-Block and looked for ward 15-16.

Knock-knock

"Yes" said a voice.

"It's Zephyr"

"Come in"

Zephyr opened the door to see a kind-looking, Japanese woman smiling.

"Hello Ms. Shinozaki" said Zephyr.

"Hello Zephyr-kun"

"Where's Jeremiah?"

"My husband will be back shortly, he went to the surface to take care of some personal business"

"But that was a blue alarm, what if he gets stranded"

"He'll be back soon"

They waited for five minutes while Sayoko heated up some tea. Jeremiah came in.

"Hello Zephyr, Sayoko"

"Hey Jeremiah, Tamaki says he needs to talk to you"

"Oh yes, I was just taking care of business for that situation" said Jeremiah "I'll be back soon Sayoko, don't leave without me"

"Have fun" said Sayoko

"Shh"

"What?" asked Zephyr

"Nothing"

The two walked towards the A-Block, which was the common area, and entered a large club house.

"SURPRISE" yelled many people.

"Ahh!!!" yelled Zephyr.

"It's your birthday man, and we still got around 50 minutes before we have to leave, so let's make the most of it" said Tamaki.

Everybody was having fun, though there were few kids Zephyr's age.

"Hello Zephyr-kun" said a girl with long red hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, Ms. Weingburg" said Zephyr.

"You don't have to be so formal, you can just call me Hikari" said the girl.

"Okay Hikari"

"Hey Zephyr, time to open your presents" said Hikari's mother, Karen.

Zephyr rushed over to the center and decided to open a present from Tamaki, it contained a Japanese knife with some Kanji carved into the side of the hilt.

"You're 15, that means you're a man now" said Tamaki.

"Here, this is from all of us" said Gino Weinburg.

It was a genuine Knight of the Rounds uniform, a bit faded, but still held a striking fear in it.

"It was from his days as a pilot" said Karen.

"And finally, one from Sayoko and I" said Jeremiah.

It was a gold watch, with careful carvings underneath the face, with the date February 17th.

"Attention all miners, the warp will open in five minutes, please secure all your belongings and meet near the Lock" said a mechanical voice.

"Well, it's time to go" said Tamaki.

Everybody had met up in the Lock. The Lock was in the middle and held the Warp Portal to the other mines, an elevator led to the surface for those who weren't contaminated. There were two sides of the miner's quarters, one for women and married couples, the other for children and men. Each one of those sides had blocks, and each of those blocks contained a ward with two numbers for each miner.

"Okay scum, you will be taken to Sector 0, near the Aries Villa Ruins" said the foreman.

"Sector 0, that's Britannia or what used to be it" said Tamaki.

"Shut up human" said the foreman. He raised his fist and was about to knock out Tamaki, but collided with Jeremiah, who moved in the way.

"Careful, don't want to lose your other eye, Orange" said Tamaki.

"Don't worry about me, you should be careful, they almost killed you last time" said Jeremiah.

They all stepped into the Warp Portal and were teleported to the Sector 0 Mines. They settled into their wards, donned their gear, opened the lock and started searching for materials.

Zephyr was with Tamaki, and their Geiger counter recorded no radiation.

"So, what do you think we're supposed to be looking for?" asked Zephyr.

"Hell if I know, just find anything interesting, we'll lose our rations if we miss the week's quota" said Tamaki.

They decided to drill down until they hit a wall.

"Hey, I think we just found something goo-aghh" started Zephyr, but fell through a rusted portion.

He landed on a decrepit bed which was destroyed due to old age, but broke his fall nonetheless.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah, can you send down a rope?" asked Zephyr.

"Sure, I'll find one"

Zephyr observed his surroundings and saw a gold door that bore not a nick of rust, despite being exposed to the elements, and a book. Zephyr looked at the book, but it was too damaged and was illegible. He noticed a gold glint coming from the bed. He felt around and found a gold key with the head of a knight.

"Hey, maybe this is the Knight of Zero's personal room" said Zephyr.

"Hey Zephyr, they're Strikers down here"

There was a sound of a head being cut off

"Find somewhere to hide, use that knife I gave you if you have to"

Zephyr banged on the gold door, but there was no key hole or knob, but the door seemed to react when he put the gold key against it. The door opened with a mechanical sound and Zephyr ran in, the door closed shut behind him, and the sound of a lock clicked behind him.

He couldn't see his surroundings, the only light came from some sort of shield surrounding a silver box with a platform below and above it. There was a terminal with two key holes. Zephyr went over to the terminal and seemed to step on a switch; a holo-screen came up. The characters were in Japanese, so Zephyr couldn't understand it.

"What is this?" he asked himself.

"New Language Configuration" said a mechanical voice. The Japanese words were replaced with English words; there seemed to be schematics for something, but the terminal said it needed an encryption key.

"Key…like this one" said Zephyr, he put the Knight Key into the first key hole, and the energy shielding was disabled, while the cube lay suspended on the platforms on the ground and ceiling.

The holo-screen showed the schematics of some type of armor.

"ZX-00 Lancelot Prototype, DNA Registration required for further synchronization" said the terminal.

A growl came from the other side of the door; the Strikers seemed to be searching the room beyond the door. Zephyr stepped back, but accidentally put his hand on the terminal.

"Skin Cell acquired, downloading DNA into ZX-00 Lancelot Prototype" said the terminal.

The Strikers heard the sound and started banging on the door.

"35%. WARNING: Defense systems are currently disabled"

There was more banging.

"69%"

The door started to bend, and Zephyr could see the Strikers, they were like wolves with the head of a bull and black wings. They fired some of their acid saliva, and burned through his tough miner clothes.

"93%"

The door was ripped off and Zephyr was cornered.

"100% download, Format complete for Pilot 02"

"I don't know what that is, but if I don't use something, I'm dead" said Zephyr. He ran over towards the silver box. It broke down revealing an amorphous black liquid being suspended.

Zephyr was about to touch it, until he got hit with a spray of acid from the back. It had scalded off most of the skin off his back, exposing muscle and his shoulder blades.

"Dammit, I can't move, come on, come on. I can't die here, not now, NOT NOW" said Zephyr, with a burst of energy, he got up and ran into the liquid.

The liquid wrapped around his body, leaving only his head exposed. Golden lines formed around his torso, legs and arms. Zephyr put his right hand on the floor.

"ZX-00 Lancelot Prototype, Activate!"

The black parts turned white and power returned to the chamber, revealing a mechanical interior. Skate-like ornaments folded out of his shoes, and Zephyr speeded past the Strikers and punched one behind the back, sending it flying. A Striker tried to spray acid at him, but Zephyr leaped over the volume and landed on the Striker's neck, crushing its windpipe.

"Yes, I have enough power to defeat these guys" said Zephyr. His wounds had closed up rapidly leaving only a few scars on his back. He dodged another acid spray and performed a side kick, crushing another Striker's skull. The last Striker used its wings to obtain a height factor, allowing it to dodge Zephyr's attacks easier. Zephyr leaped and attempted to punch it, but hit air instead.

"Dammit, I need some sort of weapon" thought Zephyr.

A gel formed near Zephyr's shoulders, and then an arrow-like object attached to a white cable was fired.

"This thing has Slash Harkens?" said Zephyr.

More Harkens formed on Zephyr's hips, and he used the Harkens to pin the last Striker to the ground, then decapitate it.

"Amazing, this suit responds to my mind than actual movement, who designed this-AGGH"

Zephyr was on the floor clutching his stomach.

"The more power I draw on, the more of a backlash I suffer. How do I take it off?"

The Suit turned black again, then retreated into Zephyr's body.

"I better go back and tell Tamaki about this" said Zephyr

_**The next day-New Capital**_

"What, the Strikers failed to locate THAT" said a Lamorok in a white suit.

"Yes my lord, it seems the Strikers have failed to return with the subject, we can infer to mean that they haven't located the prototype Knight-Armor" said a human with long, blonde hair.

"You aren't lying to me, Schneizel El Britannia"

"Never sir, I am indebted to you for acquitting the Geass Canceller of Jeremiah Gottwald and releasing the Command that was placed on me by my brother. I thought I had proved my loyalty when I gave you Zero"

"Hmm, go interrogate our hostage, see if he knows anything else"

Schneizel left the room and entered a prison cell holding a man with lavender hair and large, broken glasses.

"Earl Lloyd Asplund, would you care to tell me more about your secret project that you developed alongside the Lancelot Albion, that you _conveniently_ forgot to include during your request for funding?" asked Schneizel.

"I told you everything you needed to know. If you can't find it, then it must have already reformatted and downloaded the DNA of another person, then bonded to them, you'll never be able to get your hands on it now" said Lloyd.

Schneizel pulled out a gun and shot Lloyd in the kneecap. Lloyd yelped in pain, but held his tongue.

"Stubborn, remember, you have lost already. The Black Knights have been reduced to a guerilla terrorist group and many of its members being shoved in mines and the top leaders 'liberated' into joining the Lamorok. What makes you think that equality will even see the light of day again?"

"I know one thing, the Knight-Armor Series that the Lamorok have suck compared to my Lancelot. So long as my toy is running around, I'm sure you won't be getting some sleep" mocked Lloyd.

Schneizel shot Lloyd in the elbow, the pain knocking him out. He exited the prison cell and entered a meeting room.

"Nagisa Chiba"

"Yes, my lord" said Chiba in a monotone.

"You will be sent to the Sector 0 Mines to locate the ZX-00 Lancelot Prototype. If you find it you will return here. If it is already in the possession of somebody, kill them"

"Yes, it shall be done"

Schneizel picked up a phone attached to the wall.

"Ohgi"

"Yes"

"Bring us down into Earth's atmosphere"

"Understood"

"When we obtain the Lancelot Prototype, we can mass-produce it, and crush the Black Knights"

_**From the remains of a Britannian Anatomy book**_

_XenoCanis Acidius- Commonly known as a Striker, a foreign vermin that was originally brought to Earth onboard a Lamorok ship. Soon, it mated with common Earth canines, producing a hybrid with the ability to fly, and secrete powerful enzymes as a defense reaction. Like Earth canines, they can be domesticated, and their ability to search from the skies, burrow through earth, and skills at tracking put them in the employ of certain government stealth, assassination or law enforcement departments. Wild ones still exist, though with a diluted acid due to the fact they weren't specifically bred for their acid strength. _

_Danger Level (Domesticated)-4 (Wild)-3_

_Trivia: Should be approached with caution, has powerful jaw and front paws._

_Weakness: Blind, and can be rendered unconscious with a high enough pitch._

**--------------**

**So, what did you think of the first chapter, exciting enough.**

**Preview for Chapter 2: Death Glare**

"_**Hey Zephyr" said Karen.**_

"_**Yes, Ms. Stadfelt" said Zephyr.**_

"_**I have something I wanted to show you"**_

_**Explosion and Chiba drops in**_

"_**Chiba!" said Karen.**_

"_**You know that person?" said Zephyr.**_

"_**Kallen Kozuki, Captain of Zero Squad for the Black Knights, sentenced to the Mines after the destruction of Tokyo and the establishment of Sector 1" said Chiba in a robotic voice.**_


	2. Death Glare

**Code Geass: New Knight**

**Chapter 2: Death Glare**

_**From the remains of a Lamorok anatomy textbook**_

_Lamoroks were originally from the planet Barbados, hidden from the 8-strong solar system of Sol. Physically and mentally, Lamoroks are no different from ordinary humans, and offspring between the two results in no deformities or infertility, signifying that the two species may've had similar genetic backgrounds. However, Barbados is older than Earth, and as such, the Lamoroks are more developed in technological leaps, such examples are the Twin Matrix, allowing for starships to warp at near light speeds, and many DNA-based machinery._

**------------------------**

**For all my loyal fans, this may seem like I'm winging the background, but it'll all come together soon. MINI-SPOILER: Zephyr is both an OC and not an OC at the same time.**

**-------------------------**

Zephyr was walking back to his Block, he had missed curfew, and had to sneak into his ward without getting caught by the Overseer, fortunately, there was very little light, and the bright lamps that the guards had gave away their own positions, allowing Zephyr to easily outmaneuver them and make his way into his ward. He closed the door silently, but was grabbed suddenly and violently.

"MGH" started Zephyr, but was silenced by Tamaki.

"_look"_ he mouthed.

In a corner of their ward was a transmitter box, picking up any and all sounds. Tamaki released Zephyr, and the two went to their cots and fell asleep.

The next morning, Tamaki confronted Zephyr about yesterday's rumble with the Strikers; they had to talk in the bathrooms, which was the only place that wasn't wired.

"So, what happened, how did you escape?" asked Tamaki.

"I just hid under some rubble, and the Strikers just left" answered Zephyr, he knew it was a pitiful excuse, but he couldn't come up with anything.

"Ahh, you're lucky they left you alone, those Strikers are nasty"

"By the way, why are our wards bugged?"

"Oh, after our shift, the Lame-o-rok came and said that there might've been a rebel amongst our group, and put bugs in our wards. I don't see the point, none of us here have the power to escape, those guards are armed, and if we riot, the Crimson Guard will come down and massacre everybody"

"Hey Tamaki, what is 'The Lancelot'?"

Immediately, Tamaki stiffened and his voice became serious.

"It was a stupid giant robot developed by an idiot. Really put a major dent in the plans of the Black Knights. The pilot was a stupid Honorary Britannian, the Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi. Its last mission ended up with it getting its ass kicked by the Guren. How do you know about the Lancelot anyway?"

"It was written in a diary I found inside that room I fell in."

"Oh, that must've been The Knight of Zero's room"

There was a loud sound, and a white alarm sounded. Everybody left their wards and lined up at the Lock, lowering their heads while the door to the outside opened.

"Presenting the 2nd Squad Leader of the Silver Knights, Chiba Nagisa"

A woman in her 40's walked down the staircase and glared at the miners. She was wearing a silver military suit with various pins attached. On her neck was a mechanical skin graft.

When Zephyr and Tamaki arrived, Chiba had already started her announcement

"The CEO of the Silver Knights and Supreme Chancellor of the Lamorok System has requested that all miners report to my ship and be scanned for signs of rebellion. Refusal will be met with execution" stated Chiba.

"I don't get it. Why us? We're just a small group that does amateur mining. There are no more than 50 of us; there doesn't seem to be anybody particularly dangerous so why…?"

"YOU" shouted Chiba.

Zephyr suddenly felt nervous as the squad leader walked down to meet him at eye level.

"Miner ID: 00470248105, Name: Zephyr Trine, Age: 15, DOB: Unknown; do you have anything to contribute to my speech" said Chiba.

"No ma'am"

"Then you will be wise to remember never to speak when your superiors are making a statement"

Chiba had left, Zephyr felt angry. He wanted to know why everybody was being treated like this. He felt his heart hurt, and clutched his chest. Chiba and her entourage exited the mine.

"Hey Zephyr" said Karen Stadfelt.

"Yes, Ms. Stadfelt" replied Zephyr.

"There's something I want to show you"

There was an explosion, and Chiba Nagisa dropped in. She was donned in Knight Armor; it appeared as a set of spiky white armor that covered her from head to toe. It had various guns and melee weapons attached to its sides. Chiba was being suspended by Float Units located on the back, and inside the boots.

"Chiba!" said Karen.

"You know that person" said Zephyr.

"Kallen Kozuki, Captain of Zero Squad for the Black Knights, sentenced to the Mines after the destruction of Tokyo and the establishment of Sector 1" said Chiba, in a robotic voice.

"You're…"

"I'm not Kallen Kozuki anymore; I don't deserve to be called that"

"You will be executed for assisting a rebel of the order"

"What!" said Kallen.

"Zephyr Trine, current Devicer of the ZX-00 Lancelot Prototype. You will come with me, we will remove the Lancelot, and you will be executed for treason"

Chiba had taken out an Assault Rifle, and fired a clip upon the two.

There was an explosion as Zephyr activated the Lancelot, picked up Kallen, and carried her away. By that time, the other miners had left for their wards. Kallen and Zephyr were the only ones left. The guards were instructed to keep the miners in their wards, and stay put.

Zephyr leaped at Chiba, but the latter hit him in the gut with the butt of her gun, and then kicked him into the ground.

"You can never defeat me; your current synchronization with the Lancelot is a mere 10%. You hardly know of its true functions" said Chiba, she drew a white sword, which then turned red.

"Zephyr watch out! That's an MVS!"

Chiba had dashed over to Zephyr quickly, and brought the sword down on his head. Zephyr put up his arm in retaliation, but the sword still made a sizable cut in his arm.

"Shit, that hurt" said Zephyr, he fired a slash harken at Chiba, who dodged the projectile with ease and grace.

"I've told you before, you lag too much with Lancelot; you're too slow, too weak, and have no will" said Chiba.

"_Damn, I have to get stronger, but how? Damn, Damn, DAMMIT"_

Chiba attempted to cleave off Zephyr's head, but Zephyr caught her hand, then stole the sword, and finished his burst of strength with a kick to the gut, which shattered some of her Armor.

"Huff, huff, huff…did I win?" asked Zephyr, he dropped the MVS, and was about to de-activate the suit, until he was almost hit by a claw from behind.

"SG-Chimera Model 1, Full Power!!!" screamed Chiba. The Armor started to become spikier and larger, until it covered her entire body in a suit of spikes. She had discarded her Float Units, and was fighting on the ground.

Zephyr had used most of his power disabling Chiba, and had resorted to being pushed back on the defense. Chiba then pounced on Zephyr, and almost impaled him with all her spikes. The Armor seemed to be near its limit, and started retreating back into Zephyr, leaving his arms and legs coated in Armor. Chiba was about to deliver the finishing strike, until Kallen sliced the Armor on her neck with the MVS, which made a sizable cut, revealing the metallic skin on her neck. This made Chiba roar with pain, Zephyr escaped her pounce, and landed a punch on the exposed skin.

As soon as his fist made contact with her metal skin, the Armor seemed to melt and fuse with the metal, and some of it flaked off. Immediately, Chiba's mood went berserk.

"What am I doing here- Agh you'll pay for this I'll- Stop it, stop, stop, stop, stop – AGGHHHHHHH"

Zephyr was preparing to attack again, until a beam of blue light hit Chiba, it picked her up into a massive airship, then speeded off out of Earth's atmosphere. The Armor retracted back into Zephyr. He almost fainted, but was able to right himself.

"Are you okay?" asked Kallen.

"Ms. Kozuki, you have a lot to explain" Zephyr then fainted.

**Onboard Schniezel's Flagship**

"It would seem that Chiba has failed" said the Lamorok; he was talking via a screen.

"Then the owner of the Lancelot would have to be more skilled than expected. Don't fret, judging from her damage, Chiba only BARELY lost, if we send two more agents, then we should have no problem subduing Lancelot" replied Schniezel.

"And your toy?"

"Chiba's Modulator was damaged; I find it interesting to think that the great Lamorokian technology could actually be defeated like this"

"Do not patronize me, obtain the Lancelot or I'll have your head"

The screen went off, and Schniezel turned his back to walk to the holding room for Lloyd.

"I found out that Chiba's Modulator was damaged. Interesting, I send her to retrieve your project, and something like this happens; I wonder, how did you know how to damage a Modulator without killing the host, and for that matter the nature of that blasted Lancelot Prototype"

Lloyd didn't say anything. There was a scream from the other room, Schniezel got up and left to see his other two captives, Suzaku Kururugi, and Kyoshiro Tohdoh.

"Wow, amazing, twenty years and you two still refuse to bow to me. You know it's futile, why bother"

Schniezel left, while Suzaku only had one thing on his mind.

"Lelouch, I'm sorry"

_**List of forbidden torture methods- Modulators**_

_Modulators, one of the most nefarious of Lamorokian technology; utilizing a combination of genetics and cybernetic nerve transmissions, Modulators force in pre-determined mental attacks into the hosts subconscious, essentially, turning them into a mindless slave. Although those with strong wills can resist the neurotomy to some degree, if allowed to stay intact for a long time, the Modulator will fuse to the host, and removal or damage to the Modulator could kill the host. The only way of reversal is by absorbing the DNA implanted into the Modulator, and reversing the polarity, frying the Modulator and removing it from the host. Currently, that method is nearly impossible, since the procedure would be incredibly dangerous, and could kill the host either way._

**-------------**

**Was that a nice Chapter, please review, they really mean a lot to me**


End file.
